


Vanaheim For You And Me

by WhoIsWren



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Epic Friendship, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e05 A Matter of Perspective, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Soulmates, Vanaheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Vanaheim is not the resting place for Night Fury's but Toothless can't tell Hiccup that. He can't tell Hiccup any of the things he wished he could. For the first time since they met they are unable to communicate with each other.





	Vanaheim For You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I love Sentinels, they are my fave dragon species we've seen. I love them!
> 
> Episode 5x05 A Matter of Perspective

There are times when Toothless wishes he could speak Norse or that Hiccup could speak Dragon. Never in their entire relationship have they had trouble understanding each other.

Until now.

Hiccup is a man that craves knowledge, especially knowledge about dragons. Toothless fell in love with that clever mind and Hiccup’s big heart, and knew this was the person he was destined for all along.

Throughout their friendship Toothless has been able to convey many dragon secrets with his human, but now he’s at a loss. How does he describe something he hasn’t seen but something he knows to be true?

They have just left Vanaheim and said their final goodbye to the Great Protector. Toothless felt honoured to be on an island as sacred as that, but this is where their communication falters.

This is not the resting place for Night Fury’s.

Hiccup, with his ingenious mind, had figured it out but they were too busy fighting the Sentinels for him to dwell on it. Now, on their long journey back to Caldera Cay, Hiccup’s mind wanders. Toothless can sense his thoughts in the way that his foot twitches and he rubs his stump absently, little ticks that give him away. There is no human or dragon alive that knows Hiccup as well as Toothless does.

He wants to know where the Night Fury’s resting place is but he doesn’t know how to ask.

Toothless wishes he could tell Hiccup about the high mountain peaks, far above the clouds, where the old Night Fury’s lay their heads. The name of this place has no translation to any human language, not even to other dragons. It is a name only Night Fury’s know.  It is a quiet place, a dark and cold place, but those things do not make it bad. To a Night Fury the cold and dark are their preferred habitat, it is their paradise.

Above the world, hidden in shadows, Night Fury’s sleep eternal.

Toothless has no way to describe this beautiful place to Hiccup, to reassure his human that in his afterlife he will be comfortable.

He knows why Hiccup doesn’t even try and ask the question, why his mood is a sad so deep it dulls the senses.

Neither of them wants to think about the afterlife, an afterlife that they cannot share. Toothless cannot follow Hiccup into Valhalla; likewise Hiccup cannot follow Toothless above the clouds.

After a lifetime of being by each other’s side they will have to be parted forever. It’s a troubling thought, one that makes Toothless croon softly into the wind. He doesn’t want to leave his Hiccup; he’ll just have to fight the gods to allow him passage into Valhalla. He has found his soulmate and he will not leave him, not even in death.

Luckily for them, they are both still young and have many long years of flight ahead of them. Toothless has no intention of letting Hiccup get close to Valhalla for a very, _very_ long time.

They fly for a time wallowing in their grief. It’s a never ending cycle as they feed off each other’s sadness. Toothless makes a decision then and there to enjoy every moment he has with Hiccup while it lasts. If they do end up spending their afterlives apart then Toothless will need many memories to keep his heart-fire burning.

On a whim Toothless drops and twists, flying upside down, his tongue rolling out and flapping in the wind. Hiccup yelps, but moves seamlessly with Toothless’ unexpected turn.

“Toothless, what are you doing?” he shouts surprised and slightly worried, as if he thinks they are under attack.

Toothless moans, twists upright and climbs as fast as he can into the sky. Higher and higher he reaches, the wind sailing through his scales making him shiver. Hiccup continues to grumble on his back but his trust shines through when he follows Toothless’ every move. Though in two bodies, they move as one.

Once they reach high enough Toothless stops. He stops climbing, stops soaring, stops flying all together. Instead, he falls.

Hiccup screams, terrified that they’ve lost control over the tail fin or that Toothless has been hit. Ruffling his shoulders Toothless croons to Hiccup over the winds and the continued shouting.

_Live, Hiccup. Enjoy._

Hiccup gets the message, somehow. Through their strange communication the human understands the dragon perfectly, as if they were speaking the same language. Releasing all tension Hiccup lets go of the saddle and falls alongside Toothless. Looking over at his dragon Hiccup finally laughs, Toothless’ tongue flapping in the wind as his smile widens.

They are in perfect harmony. 

Together they are living, they are making memories, and they are becoming one singular being.

They are together now and that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 18.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
